Romanes eunt domus?
by sweetteasus
Summary: Another shameless Life of Brian rip-off. Germania's Latin skills aren't the best.


Oh looky, another shameless Monty Python rip-off, yaaay~ This is me being lame, yet again. But it just _works_ for the Ancients.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hetalia_. I do not own Monty Python's _The Life of Brian_. I don't even own the dialogue. Heck, I don't even own _The Life of Brian_ on DVD (VHS ftw!)

* * *

Germania had to admit that while he was the leader of the rebellion, he was absolutely clueless at coming up with ideas. So when he had asked the others for a good way to intimidate Rome, he had been expecting something magnificent like animal heads in bed or ransoming one of the man's beloved grandchildren. What he hadn't expected was Hispania suggesting graffiti.

"_Come on, Germania! Think of how intimidated he'll be when he sees 'Romans go home' scrawled on his wall! He'll be gone by the afternoon!"_Germania had thought it a stupid idea and was all ready to tell him so when Greece spoke up, saying it was pure brillance. The others had quickly agreed and that's how Germania found himself standing outside Rome's house, paint in hand, ready to commit a childish act of vandalism.

Of course, they had all agreed that since Germania was the leader, he should be the one to do it. Nevermind that it wasn't his idea. Nevermind that he didn't volunteer. And please, forget that his handwriting was shit. Germania sighed and began writing.

After fifteen minutes, he had inscribed "Romanes eunt domus" in a decent sized script and was about to add another when a small rustle distracted him.

"Ve~ Germania!" _Crap! It's Rome!_ Germania prayed that Rome would be too dense to realize what he was doing. _Better play it normal…._

"What, Rome?" Rome looked at the wall, cocking his head to the side.

"What's this say?" Germania was desperately trying not to bang his head against the freshly painted wall.

"What does it look like it says? You're telling me you can't read your own damn language?" That's right, completely normal.

"Well, its just…who are the Romanes and why do they go to the house?" Germania felt his eye began to twitch.

"It says 'Romans go home,' idiot." Rome glared at the insult before turning back to Germania.

"No it doesn't. Honestly, you should've paid more attention to those Latin lessons. Now tell me, what's Latin for Romans?" Germania rolled his eyes.

"Romanus."

"Goes like?" Rome prompted.

"Annus."

"Vocative plural of "annus" is…"

"Anni. Romani." Rome smiled before taking the brush out Germania's hand and writing in neat script "Romani."

"Now…eunt. Tell me, what is eunt?"

"It's 'go,' Rome." This was getting ridiculous.

"Conjugate it for me, please."

"Oh for the love of—eo. Is. It. Imus. Itis. Eunt." He would have to settle for a facepalm.

"And 'eunt' is…" A sigh.

"Third person plural…present indicative? They go."

"But Germania, Romans go home is an order. So you would have to use…"

"Imperative!"

"Which is? Come on Germania, you know this." Rome said kindly.

"I. And since 'Romans' is plural, ite." Germania said smugly. _Take that._

"Good!" Next to "Romani," Rome wrote "ite."

"Now, domus? Is it nomative? But remember, its 'go home.' It's a motion towards, Germania."

"So its dative?" Rome frowned.

"No, it would be accusative."

"So, 'ad domum' then?"

"Except that 'domus' takes after the…"

Another sigh. "Locative."

"And it would be…come on, you've almost got it." Rome encouraged.

"Domum. The sentence should read 'Romani ite domum." This was too much trouble. He'd make sure to punch Hispania the next time he saw him.

Rome clapped his hands before writing "domum" on the wall.

"Good job, Germania! You really are picking up on my language! But just make sure it sticks, you should probably write this…say a hundred times?" Germania looked incredulously at Rome. _Was he serious?_

"Now, I know what you're going to say, but it really is for your own good. I don't want you slipping back into that barbarian tongue you use to have." He changed his mind, when he saw Hispania he was going to _hug_ him.

"Oh, I understand, Rome. I'll try and have this done by sunrise." Rome smiled, he knew Germania was an agreeable sort.

"That's excellent! And then we can go try this food called 'pasta'!"

"Of course."


End file.
